


In My Place

by fandomsonmysleeve



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Best Friends, F/M, Falling In Love, Mutual Pining, Stonegrot Week, Stonegrot Week Day 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 13:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsonmysleeve/pseuds/fandomsonmysleeve
Summary: Stonegrot Week: September 24th—Day 2: Song that reminds you of Rian and Deet“In My Place” by Coldplay. From Rian’s POV, about his growing feelings for Deet during Episode 6 “By Gelfling Hand”.Rian felt lost, until Deet found him. She was the one constant thing that kept showing up in his life. Although he had lost much, he gained something in return. The chance to love again.





	In My Place

**Author's Note:**

> All dialogue used directly from the series and rights belong to AoR and The Jim Henson Company. 
> 
> Feedback is much appreciated!

What a harrowing 24 hours. 

Rian had lost his father, been captured by an unknown Skeksis, tied up, tortured, got robbed by having the last piece he had of Mira ripped away from him, forced to listen to the Skeksis scum Chamberlain attempt to belittle and manipulate him, managed to escape thanks to Gurjin and Naia, then wound up in Dream Space where Mother Aughra declared him a ‘Hero of Thra’ and tasked him to meet up with his friend Deet, and a Gelfling named Brea so they could travel to the Circle of the Suns for answers. 

He barely had any time to take a breath. 

Truthfully he perked up when he found out it would be Deet who would be accompanying him. At least he would have someone he could trust while on a new journey. 

Unfortunately, by the time he made it to Ha’rar with Gurjin, Naia, and Kylan, he discovered that Deet, Brea, and some other Gelflings had been seized by the Skeksis. 

Deet’s screams were more than enough to give him the courage to forge a plan. 

In a bold attempt so they could escape, Rian stepped in front of the carriage and challenged the Skeksis to face him. They wouldn’t be taking away anything else he cared about. 

Before the evil beings had a chance to attack, a giant pile of rocks emerged and ripped the door off of the vehicle. Luckily everyone managed to evacuate, and the Skeksis were too frightened of the creature to fight back, causing them to drive off in a hurry. 

It turned out the creature was named Lore, and he was Brea’s protector. Lore looked at Rian, processed he wasn’t a threat, and walked to the side so Rian could meet up with the group of Gelflings. 

“Brea!” his eyes went wide, he recognized her from the Dream Space. She was the first to greet him. 

Brea happily hugged Rian, thankful to see someone who wasn’t trying to hurt her. 

Next was Deet. 

“You were so brave!” She exclaimed, pulling him into a hug. 

He sighed, welcoming the comfort she brought. He allowed himself to close his eyes for a second, and embrace the moment. It was good to see her. 

“I’m glad you’re safe.” he said, causing her to smile. 

Their moment was shortly over, as whispers around them were harsh and scathing. The paladins who were also trapped with Brea and Deet weren’t as thrilled to see Rian. They still thought he was a murderous traitor. 

Brea demanded that Rian stayed with them, urging the paladins to believe the Skeksis true nature. 

Rian gasped as he felt a delicate touch on his arm. It was Deet’s. “Tell them…” she encouraged him. 

With his friends support, Rian spoke his truth.

The paladins ultimately decided to dreamfast with him. They agreed to go and share their knowledge around Thra so fellow Gelflings could rally against the Skeksis. 

... 

After the paladins set on their way, the heroes of Thra headed for the Crystal Desert. 

The journey was long, with conversation being the only thing that kept them awake and charged enough to walk. 

Deet was humming to herself as she shuffled along. Rian recognized the podling who followed next to her as the one in the hovel from Stone-in-the-Wood. Rian walked closer to them. 

“So it seems you successfully found your friend then, huh?” Rian said to Deet, motioning to the podling. 

“Hup!” he said curtly to Rian, eyeing him before walking ahead of them. 

Deet giggled. “Yes I did! I’m thankful you gave me an idea that helped break him out!” 

Rian chuckled to himself. He could only imagine what she did to make the guards leave their posts. 

“We made it to Ha’rar, and I was meeting with The All-Maudra to tell her about The Darkening, well, to tell Brea’s sister Seladon who was next in line to be All-Maudra, before I saw you in the Dream Space and then Brea found me in the Citadel and then…” Deet sucked in a breath. Her tone became more serious. “Then… the Skeksis...” her eyes became doleful, “The All-Maudra sacrificed herself for Thra, and for us...” Deet looked down. 

Rian sighed. He hated the thought of Deet having to witness such a thing. Not only did she see his father perish due to a Skeksis but now the All-Maudra as well. Deet had come out of her caves for the first time only to deal with chaos and death. It sickened him. 

“I’m so sorry…” Rian said, wishing he could provide further consolation. 

“It’s alright. You’re not a part of the problem. You’re part of the solution,” she said lightly. “I’m glad you were able to meet up with us.”

“I’m glad you’re safe.” He repeated her. All Rian knew was he didn’t want to be separated from Deet again. 

This caused Deet to give him that smile. The one that gave Rian a funny feeling, in a good way. 

The rest of the way they walked together in comfortable silence, for the most part, in between the twins bantering once in a while. 

Once they reached the Crystal Desert, Deet suggested they set up camp for the evening. Rian agreed. He was beyond starving, and exhausted. Since the three friends had to travel on foot to the Circle of the Suns tomorrow, they would need their strength. 

Brea agreed as well, before walking away from the group to get some space. She was mourning her mother. Rian watched as Deet went over to comfort her. Although they had just met that day, Deet still was offering a shoulder to cry on. 

Rian felt a pang in his chest. 

Deet didn’t believe in animosity between the clans. She looked at all Gelflings the same. That’s not to say she didn’t appreciate their differences, she _did_, and never discriminated against them such as other Gelflings would. Rian admired that. Deet had already managed to become best friends with a Vapran, and catch the eyes of a particular Stonewood. 

As it became nightfall, Naia started a fire and the group sat in a circle together eating broth that Kylan made for everyone before the All-Maudra’s funeral. 

When everyone finished gorging, the Gelflings sat in a circle together and began the ceremony. Kylan took out a dream stitch, and started it off. When it was Brea’s turn, she was at a loss for words. She looked to Rian for inspiration. 

He started to reminisce about his father, thinking out their final moments together. His heart ached, and everyone around the circle felt the impact. Luckily, this helped Brea find the words she was searching for. 

In an attempt to lighten the mood, Kylan started to sing. Deet was next to follow. Her voice was soft-spoken, and she sounded divine. Rian swore he could listen to her sing forever. One by one, individual voices followed. 

Rian wasn’t much of a dancer, nor was he much of a singer, but he felt compelled to join in. 

Deet was sitting across from Rian, so he decided to sing directly to her. The moonlight and embers from the fire illuminated her beauty. 

She caught his eyes trained on hers, and her ears went back. Perhaps Deet enjoyed hearing his voice as much as Rian enjoyed hearing hers. 

Any other time, Rian would’ve averted his gaze, but instead, he continued to stare. She had the deepest brown eyes he had ever seen. Rian was mesmerized by the kindness and comfort Deet’s aura gave. 

It was an internal battle. Was he selfish for letting something or _ someone _ bring him happiness after all the pain? 

Her cheeks grew rosy against her smooth green skin as she refused to tear her eyes away from him either. 

Although they weren’t the only ones around the fire, it felt like it was a private moment, just for the two of them to share. 

Following the ceremony, they waited until the fire ramped down and then started to lay down. 

Brea remained close to Rian, as she tried to get into a cozy position on the ground. 

“It was nice to finally meet you, properly.” She said quietly. 

“Likewise.” He responded. 

“Thank you again for risking your life today, and standing up to the Skeksis so we could escape.” 

Rian motioned with his hands as if to say ‘no bother’. 

“I’m pleased having someone so trustworthy as you as our ally.” Brea nodded to Deet. “When Deet heard your voice while we were trapped in the cage, she whispered to me ‘Rian’s here, we’re safe now.’ She thinks highly of you.” 

It took a lot to make Rian flustered, and a thought like that, was something that gave him heart palpitations. 

If only Deet knew, he set her apart from the rest. 

As he lay down to drift off, Rian filled his mind with images of his new allies, his friends, _ Deet. _Maybe tonight he could finally sleep soundly. 

———

Lyrics:

‘In my place, in my place

Were lines that I couldn't change

I was lost, oh yeah

I was lost, I was lost

Crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed

I was lost, oh yeah

Yeah, how long must you wait for it?

Yeah, how long must you pay for it?

Yeah, how long must you wait for it?

Oh for it

I was scared, I was scared

Tired and under prepared

But I wait for it

If you go, if you go

Leave me down here on my own

Then I'll wait for you (yeah)

Yeah, how long must you wait for it?

Yeah, how long must you pay for it?

Yeah, how long must you wait for it?

Oh for it

Sing it, please, please, please

Come back and sing to me, to me, me 

Come on and sing it out, now, now

Come on and sing it out, to me, me

Come back and sing it

In my place, in my place

Were lines that I couldn't change

And I was lost, oh yeah, oh yeah’


End file.
